


Lessons In Love

by Skatebird



Category: Guardians of Ga'hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Timeline, Birds, Coming of Age, Completed Works, Cute, Eglantine - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Finished, Intuition, Lighthearted, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Quest, Questioning, School, Soren - Freeform, digger - Freeform, flash adventure, gylfie, owl - Freeform, self discovery, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatebird/pseuds/Skatebird
Summary: As hollow fever sets in, hormones begin shifting, and another former victim of the Pure One's ruthless hierarchy arrives at the tree. Will Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger remember what it takes to be a team?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -IMPORTANT: This story is an alternate timeline of sorts, taking place right after the series of events from the movie or book six respectively. It does not reference to anything further than book 6. So, spoilers for the entire movie or books 1-6. 
> 
> -you will notice this work is completed, but may still need a few more revisions. 
> 
> -I strive to mimic the style of writing from the books and brush up on the previous events from the story-line
> 
> -I'm aware this will probably will not be seen by the dying fandom. I just had so much fun writing about these cute owl adventures.
> 
> -I should inform you English is my first language but I am dyslexic. I try my best to revise and have others revise before posting but there will always be a chance for error.
> 
> -Please note even though I am only a beginner writer, I am experienced with art and design. I can handle criticism professionally and encourage comments! I'm practicing a lot of different styles of writing so any point at my strengths and weaknesses is helpful and appreciated. Thank you.

“What does it mean to be an owl? To be possibly the smartest? Perhaps the strongest? Most bravest?” The barn owl said promptly as she paced the front of the large hollow.

“Simple miss Dusk, it’s because most of the other birds are wet poopers!” Barked twilight, sending the class into a small giggle fit. 

Soren laughed but then quickly Lowered his head in shame when he saw the look on Duskshine’s pale moon face. He was the reason Twilight was in this class with him, his sister, and the rest of the band; Digger and Gylfie.

Miss Dusk didn't even blink an eye. “That's interesting, coming from an owl who spent his younger days living with eagles and foxes.”

Now we’re getting somewhere good. Soren smirked at the thought while trading sides of the debate. She was quickly becoming one of his favorite teachers by how she could reach out and ‘Grab you by the gizzard. ‘ As Boron put it when he first welcomed Duskshine to the tree.

“Just like every creature in this world, our answer to this question depends on how one wishes to visualize it...” 

It had been countless lunar cycles after the Guardians (with help from their newfound allies in the northern kingdoms) infiltrated the evil so called ‘Pure Ones’ and killed The leader, Metal Beak. More specifically it had been the four of them who dealt with Metal Beak, aka, Soren and Eglantine’s brother; Kludd.  
At the time, there was too much to feel. Happiness, grief, anger, loss. Now with the season of The Silver Berries in full effect and chaw practices over for the year, there was plenty of time to sit and mentally digest all that had happened within the year. It was or no wonder the four of them had grown so restless. Sitting in their hollows so much, they took the first activity they could get their talons on: Gizzology; the term the owls used to describe not the study of the physical gizzard itself And it's anatomy, but thoughts and feelings and philosophy often associated with the unique organ.

Twilight was especially rambunctious. Unlike digger, who was especially a free thinker, soren, a star-sighted daydreamer and gylfie, who could outwit any owl. They understood the great grey owl was more interested in physical education. Preferably, something that involved weapons. There wasn't anything like that going on for months now. There wasn't even that much food to catch and the tree was suffering quite a lot ever since the war had taken up so much of their time and resources. Most of the food was given to those who were sick or still wounded. Twilight was grateful for the peace that now resided in the kingdoms, but it was indeed Soren and Digger’s idea that he would accompany them in this perch-and-talk lecture. 

“Haven't you just wanted to learn something New? Even if it wasn't exactly what you were interested in?”

To which he replied:

“Gizzology? Bah! Who wants to know why we feel things? We just do, plain as that. I think we learned more about that reading the fleck stuff.”

Some things will never change. Even if he was right, Twilight couldn't help curiosity. If he hated it, he could always just leave. But he never did. Spending time with his band mates was something he enjoyed, whether he was singing a battle song, talons deep into an enemy’s chest, or sitting on a perch listening to a barn owl drone on on into a frigid winter night.

It was not just Twilight that was having a shift in his usual comraderies. This barn owl and her class had interested everyone in the tree.  
Firstly, Duskshine was not much older than soren and his friends. Close to their own ages and yet she seemed older due to her independence.  
More amazingly, she had managed to fled the pure ones after her older sister had given her up as sacrifice to prove herself worthy to the Pure Ones. Similarly what had happened to Soren when he and Kludd were fledglings.  
After the Pure Ones had seen Duskshine fight for her life, they decided to train both her and her sister, in which the two of them were forced to fight against one another to discover who was the most “pure” tyto alba. For a long time, before she found strength and knowledge to find her journey to the great ga'hoole tree, alone, Duskshine began to delve deeply into the studies the Pure Ones provided. It wasn't much, but it kept her and her spirits alive. Despite all this, she hardly showed signs of having ever being close to Metal Beak and his wretched army.  
At first, everyone was very skeptical after what happened with the last barn owl, Ginger, who turned out to have never given up her loyalty to the pure ones cause and tried to shatter Eglantine. And then their was poor old Dewlap, originally a boring old burrowing owl ryb who cared for the tree itself. Dewlap turned her back against Ga’hoole during one of the first and hardest battles against these pure ones.  
They were now confident that these negative experiences made it only easier to spot a double crosser or spy. Duskshine seemed to be none of these things as nothing worrisome came up after she completed her months of training and joined the Guardians. There would always be a stigma against her, as ironic as it was, but she was clever enough to accept this. Overall things were looking good for the Guardians Of Ga’hoole.

She continued with her lesson after the group had their wet poop joke.

“...Our perspective shifts our reality. And our perspective is usually influenced by others. We eat other animals survive. Those animals we think are dumb, just might be smart enough to think we are foul beasts. They might have an entire culture based around owls being devil with wings. Just as you soren and your sister thought the bear you met in the northern kingdoms was a ruthless monster.”

The two siblings looked at each other and blinked in amazement. It was true. They both had at first, thought their newfound polar bear friend was a monster but Eglantine and Soren had handled that situation completely different, both plans were equally counterproductive and bias, but still different, despite their perspective on the best being the same. Why was that? 

Soren immediately asked this and got an immediate answer. 

“ That's because you both have had different experiences in life, that has shaped your gizzards. You have grown more and more independently.”

The group nodded, for they all could agree to that. Soren wasn't sure if he felt older or younger knowing his teacher was mere months apart from him. His sister was certainly not a hatching anymore. She's put on clear signs that she's matured enough to be okay to fly off on her own at last.  
He lifted his shoulders out in a stretch and fluffed his feathers a bit. Duskshine’s lessons had become oddly uplifting. It felt so good to ask questions about something so abstract as this. He could never forget the feeling of relief of asking questions in general after a childhood spent at St. Aggie’s where owls were never allowed to ask questions or else they would be brutally punished. For the first time in his young life sense being snatched from his life with his mum and da, soren finally felt like he could breath. 

“What a great question Soren! This is exactly why in order to understand this course, it's important that we all make a personal connection to the lessons, you see. I will try and do it with each and every one of you.” 

\-----

The library was the place to be on snow stormy nights. Well, everyone had apparently thought this. When Gylfie walked in, it was completely packed with whispering owls. Ezylryb, sitting in his usual spot, beckoned Gylfie over with his mangled three taloned foot. Gylfie could still feel her chest tighten whenever she saw the mangled foot, as she now understood what this legendary old whiskered screech went through, but it longed sense made her flinch anymore. She trotted over to him in wonder. 

“Yes Ezyl?”

“I understand Duskshine’s got you studying some heavy material…” His permanent squint got even squinter and placed the book: ‘The Heart Of A Gizzard’ in front of her. 

“Oh this is precisely the book I was looking for!” Her big eyes lit up. 

“Ahk, this old thing. It's not for the faint. And there is lots of metaphors and things. let me know if you have any questions.” 

“I will. I believe I can handle it. Thank you Ezylryb.”

The old Ryb gave her a nod. She didn't mind one bit that the owls of the tree tried to look out for her best interest.  
The library was bustling and there was no more open perches and tables, so she grabbed the book in her tiny talons and carried it to her hollow where she began the first pages.

“ The gizzard is a miracle of an organ that must be carefully looked after. It processes and stores physical, as well as emotional nourishment for the entire body. “

She fell so far deep into the book. She almost didn't notice Digger, Twilight and Soren come in. Bits of ice water debris sprinkled across their hollow as the owls shook their feathers. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Gylfie squeaked as she moved her book away from the incoming droplets.

The boys apologized briefly and began to talk quietly among themselves for now so she perused to the next chapter. Sighing back into the pages.

“From hunting to yarping to flying, it is feelings that are the most complex thing any owl can experience. With mastery of one's gizzard, one can accomplish anything. Love being the most powerful of all the emotions. There are many kinds of-”

 

“Hey Gylfie, Watcha reading?” it was Digger who pondered with his head completely upside down 

Even though she was new to the material, Gylfie, of course was happy to explain to her best friends what it was. Their reaction however, was not at all what she expected.

The hollow became a mess of manly hoots and jokes. She couldn't believe it. Even soren thought the book was ridiculous? Gylfie flattened her feathers to show her lack of enthusiasm at this behavior. She even felt a little embarrassed! They usually at least acknowledge what she has to say even if it's not important to them. 

The owls in the tree were lo-key starving for not just food, but to fly and see the world down below and the stars. Oh, the stars! A little elf owl like her could deal with being cooped up, but not seeing clear night sky after a while, made her feel lifeless. The owls had an excuse to be rowdy. Annoyed, she decided to take her book to find another quiet location. Saying nothing as she left, the boys momentarily stopped their gaggling. 

“Oh, uh, I think we finked her off.”

“Finked? Gylfie? Off?” Soren couldn't believe out of everything they're been through, a little bit of early morning fun on a cold day would bother her so much.  
Well, he could understand if they were being a bit too obnoxious. Soren simply wanted the band to not get too gloomy. For her not to say anything at all was the strangest part. Although the boys kept playfighting until the hollow swirled of down feathers, Soren - being the daydreamer that he was - began to wonder why Gylfie had been acting so, so…

 

“Introverted?”

Duskshine looked up from the old maps she was studying that Soren himself had seen a million times in his first chaw practices. He kept forgetting that as smart as this barn owl was, she was still young and there was so much at this great tree she had yet to experience.

“What is that? Is she sick?!” Soren gasped.

 

“What? No silly. It just means you recharge your gizzard alone instead of in a large group of other owls.” 

She could see sorens blank expression. He probably didn't know what recharging one’s gizzard even met, so she proceeded to elaborate.

“Maybe she enjoys being by herself to rest. She's certainly not sick. Extroverted would be an owl who would rather be with other owls. Like Twilight, even though he spent much of his life alone, he willingly accompanied you.” Dusk seemed to enjoy using Twilight as an example for everything. It seems she knew that he thought the class was boring.

“I don't think so. I mean, even if she was, Gylfie has always been around us and never had to excuse herself just for needing space.”

“Everyone needs space sometimes Soren. Perhaps she's brooding. But you know her better than anyone here.” The the last part twinged with a bit of envy so she mellowed out with:

“Trust your gizzardtuition. Always.”

 

Brooding! As in when a bird is ready to find a mate. Soren wasn't sure he even wanted to hear that. Especially from the barn owl he had a crush on. Why would Duskshine even need to say that!?  
Then he remembered how different Otulissa acted around Cleve. Some prince from the northern kingdoms. Normally Otulissa was a organized and proper young owl and a bit stuck up. But around cleve she was soooo strange. Everything she said or did, became attempts at trying to impress him. And everything he said, she seemed to melt in awe. Gylfie said she thought the spotted owl was going “yoiks right down to her pinfeathers”

Soren didn't want to have this slightly awkward conversation any longer with Dusk, so he flew out to have a think but remember the storm not worth flying. Flapping madly in the cold winter air displaced him, so he headed up to the dining hollow to see if breaklight would be ready soon. 

Broody. Gylfie is feeling broody? As in the desire share a hollow with a mate and have eggs. But I share meals and a hollow and so more with my band. how do I know they are not all my mates?

Repeating it over and over until his head was even more confused and he regretted ever being worried in the first place. Something seemed to weigh heavy in his gizzard. Something unfamiliar. He missed her even though She was with him at Ga’hoole and more often than not, right by his side. 

After three days the simple thought made soren unravel at the seams. The worst part was not being able to talk to his best friend about it. He could always talk to digger and twilight, which normally was a great idea. Except this time, he felt like it would violate Gylfie’s privacy.  
They all seemed forget about the incidence anyways. It would be foolish for her to hold a grudge over something so minor anyways. All except for the barn owl, who sometimes peeped one eye open as they slept together to see if she showed any further signs of this brooding behavior.

Soren was persistent. It has always been that way. That's what got him out if St. Aggies. That's what helped him learn to first fly. That's what got him over the Sea Of Hoolemere, to the great ga'hoole tree. All he could do was try to help himself by not asking these silly questions over and over.

Who could it be? Who could it be? Why now? What's going to happen now if she does find a mate? Will we stop eating together? Will we stop sleeping together? Will we stop reading books together? 

Will she still want to apart of our band?


	2. Chapter 2

When there was no where else to turn, it was time to visit Mrs Plithiver. 

Mrs P. was became a blind nestmaid snake for his family when eglantine and Soren were still eggs. After the terrible kidnapping and escape from St. Aggie's, the snake and the owl were reunited. Now she lived a secure and honoring life as a nestmaid snake for the very tree they called home. During the winter, the nest maids took time off to rest. It was so cold for their already cold blood and there wasn't much cleaning to do not to mention any infestation of bugs to eat. 

Soren hoped she could talk to Mrs P. alone as she shared her hollow with two other nest maid snakes. Another thing that made Mrs P. so special was she was never known to gossip- unlike the other snakes of Hoole. So he waited until right before Tweener when everyone would be usually in the kitchen or dining hollow.

“Mrs P?” 

Suddenly, soren felt awful. Like he had to yarp but couldn't. What if she thinks it's selfish to ask? But then, the rosey scaled snake was there. Very slow and fatigued, but definitely there. She coiled herself around sorens warm soft body and this equally in return, relaxed him. 

“Mrs P, is it wrong to worry about a friend who is brooding?” He asked in the comfort of the dawn.

“Why, now that's an interesting thing to worry about. Is this something to do with Gylfie? It feels weird saying this out loud, but you two seem to not be so synchronized as of lately.” 

Even though most nest made snakes were blind and lacked a gizzard, they carried an extraordinary sixth sense. She could smell the tension in the air during mealtimes. Gylfie had also been oddly quiet and three boys, basically the opposite. 

“I wish I could have an answer for you, dear. Sometimes, words are not what is needed. Nothing seems to heal a friendship like an adventure. Teamwork reminds you all while your differences are your strengths. But you have had nothing to worry about for quite some time. Now that the war is over...at least... as far as we know. But that doesn't mean you can't still take your friends out. I'm sure the tree could use the extra helping wings.” 

After the old snake said this, she yawned and rested her head on the young owls anxious foot. She was so wise. So true. Even if it didn't give him a direct answer. He began to wonder what help the tree might possibly need in the season of the silver berries. But first, it was time for a well deserved nap for the best nest maid a Tyto could ask for.

\---

It was interesting going to the parliament without an invitation first. Just walking right to the doors and asking for a mission? Could it really be that simple? If there was anything soren learned the last few years as a guardian, it was that things were never a simple as they seemed.

So there he stood, outside the door and debated even bothering Boron and Barron. What if they really were busy with some actually important matters? All the anxiety he was feeling lately made him want to go yeep even when he wasn't flying. Not moving at all was the worst part, probably. 

Just as he finds the will to lean forward and knock, Duskshine is pushing past him.

“Excuse me Soren! Quartz!”

“Quartz?” 

“Oh, just come on!”

Clearly in a hurry and no time to explain, soren obliged and followed her right into the parliament where boron and barron were waiting.

“Soren, we didn't call you here.”

“It's okay your honors. I mean, uh, sorry. still getting out that high Tyto habit. After hearing the things he has accomplished, I don't mind him being here at all. 

Here he thought she was out of breath and nervous, but she somehow had the time to look back at Soren and wink before the meeting began. Glaux not her too. But maybe she meant it differently. He was still trying to understand fliving, which was flirting in hoolian.

“Duskshine, as you now know, one of our most trusted slipgizzards had been hearing a band of thieves, possibly pirates, even though they are more often than not in the northern kingdoms. One of of them, a tyto alba such as yourself by the same name of Quartz.”

“Oh my sweet sweet baby sister!”

Soren couldn't do anything but grip the perch he had settled on even tighter. So it seemed she had two sisters. Just like Soren had little Eglantine It was clear the two seemed to have more and more in common by the second.

“I wish to request a search and rescue.”

“Duskshine, please understand. we cannot consider this grown thieving owl a lost victim.”

“Oh Glaux! She isn't bad! She got into the thieving for her own protection! It's.... complicated. But she still needs to be rescued! She needs to be with family and, and she would make a good member of the tree! I just-”

Boron raised a wing to silence Dusk, who was growing more and more into hysterical sobs.

“As guardians, we accept all owls. It is a large part of what makes our tree stand so tall and strong for centuries. To help those in peril is what we stand for.” 

Duskshine tried her best to patiently listen as she blinked back any more tears. 

“Therefore, we cannot risk our search and rescue on a service most unfit. There is still too many frightened young owlets out there who need delicate care. I think the owl you truly need to seek out for this mission is standing before you in this very room.” 

Soren froze as all the eyes in the parliament locked into him. Finally a hot serving of responsibility. It did not taste as sweet as he had hoped.

\---

“Soren, we’re going to be right near our old hollow! You promised!” Eglantine wasn't going to just let soren go on his special mission without putting up a whiny protest.

“The guardians carefully choose owls for missions. They don't just let anybody do the missions they want to do. It would mean some tasks wouldn't get done. Who knows? Soon you could be picked for an important mission none of us can do.” Digger replied. 

Soren was happy when Digger would speak on behalf of him or even the whole band. He was great at keeping the peace. But soren also wondered if what he said was entirely true. This simple mission pained him with nostalgia and he hadn't even left the hollow yet. But his gizzard needed this.  
After what had happened to Eglantine, soren knew exactly what it was like to feel helpless. He also understood why dusk couldn't come with. It would be far too emotional for her and might compromise the mission. Just like soren a year ago when Eglantine had been rescued by digger and twilight. He swelled up now in pride. Maybe it was finally time to redeem himself. And of course he wouldn't be alone.

At first, the band was to go together as usual. Using their skills and perfect teamwork. As absurd as it was, digger and twilight has been given a flint mop right before the mission. They were rough housing in the library and broke Ezylryb’s desk. Soren was abashed.  
There was hardly any rules at the tree. To be receiving a flint mop meant giving back to whatever had been taken. In This case, learning how to build furniture with Bubo instead of going out on a thrilling mission. Twilight was known to be a little destructive, but Digger? It seems that Gylfie wasn't the only one acting strange. Perhaps they would meet up when the flint mopping was over, but no one knew how long it would take to seek out Quartz and possibly convince her to come back with them.

But they did have a location…

“Oh, yes.” Dusk, even in her dismay, still smiled at soren and gylfie.  
“We were raised between the forest kingdom of Tyto and the beaks”

The beaks! Gylfie gave soren a look and it wasn't happy one. Out of all the places, of course it had to have been The Beaks. The place of unrealistic beauty, where owls become confused and disorientated. The band lost their minds in the beautiful reflected waters of the lakes and almost never made it to the tree. Possibly even worse was that His sister was almost shattered there by none other than Kludd, the traitor known as Ginger and Kludd’s mate, Nyra.

It seemed to make sense that an owl of Dusk’s specialty would come from such a place. Gizzards had to be strongly self aware. On the other hand, Soren was so anxious. He didn't know what would be harder; being back in the kingdom of Tyto, or being back in The Beaks. At least, his best friend would be there with him. She didn't ask for much either. Besides requesting to bring her book which soren carried in a satchel. She was much to small to carry it all the way. Soren wasn't quite sure why she wanted to bring it so badly, but he couldn't ever say no to the one he trusted the most. 

“Soren, wait! One more thing. I see you have a satchel. Please give her this. It might help convince her. I trust you won't read it.” As Dusk slipped the scroll of paper into his satchel, he swore he could feel the soft cheek feathers of her facial disk brush against his wing. 

As she whispered “Thank you” he shivered, but in a good way. Perhaps spring was coming early this year to the southern kingdoms. The night was windy and cloudy but no snow or rain as the two owls set off once again over the sea of hoolemere.


	3. Chapter 3

Collecting the broken bits of tree branches that were used for the legs of the desk, Digger couldn't believe how much of a mess he could cause. 

“Cheer up! it's only one flint mop.”

“Easy for you to say. “ Digger groaned. 

An owl who went to the “orphan school of tough learning” had to fight for his life constantly and never did fully learn proper manners. The burrowing owl on the other hand, had never been much trouble for anybody in his whole life. He was usually the victim of such violations. If he needed to get his yah-yahs out, usually he could just sprint across the vast desert sand with his long, strong legs or fly. No owl could stay sane being cooped up weeks on end.

It was a pretty petty thing to complain about. The guilt weighed on him while Bubo showed Twilight how to sand and prepare the new legs for the table.  
Digger was happy to do the cleanup part in the library. Something about the old blacksmith, Bubo really intimidated him and he was sure why. Digger was not all that fond of fire to begin with anyways. That was a Soren thing. What Digger was known to be fond of, was ground hollows. But Bubo’s cave smelled strongly of charcoal. And always was loud with the sharp clanging of metal against metal. Hardly a place to call home for anyone who wasn't a smith.

Meanwhile, Twilight couldn't admit that he felt even more guilty than Digger. After all, he was the one who initiated the play fight and it was his huge body that came crashing into the desk. Digger took his share of the blame like a gentleman.  
It was extremely difficult to understand why he enjoyed Digger’s company, but he wanted to make sure his hollow mate's compassion wouldn't go unnoticed. So after the first hours of flint mopping, he found a quiet place to practice a new song on his harp.

“Burrowing owl,  
with a might, as strong as night,  
Burrowing owl,  
with a heart as far as- Oh racdrops!” 

If Soren and Gylfie were here, they could help him with all those clever words and ideas. Twilight hardly ever got stumped on a song. Inspiration was everywhere. But maybe he didn't understand what he was trying to say. Fortunately he knew of another smart barn owl who could help....

\---

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon by the time the two owls had reached the edge of the stormy sea where the beaks would begin. Soren was now more anxious than ever. It was dangerous to fly in the daylight because crows were known to mob owls. Pecking out their eyes and stealing whatever goods they carried. As dumb as they were, crows could be terrifying in numbers. Plus, the owls were weak with hunger. Gylfie especially, since every wingbeat Soren did, the smaller owl had to do about four.

“Gylfie, I know you know what I'm about to ask you.” 

She sighed. This mission so far was hardly the most difficult one they had done. Just mostly frustrating. It did feel good to be flying around after weeks spent cooped up. But they were still getting back into the swing of things. Most of the owls were thin and lost a lot of luster over the months. Frost still laid on the ground and most of the good food provided would be still hibernating. 

“I can't say it's much if a choice Soren. But perhaps will be okay if we rest a bit on the outskirts, away from those lakes.” 

“Great idea Gylfie. We will take turns keeping watch on each other.”

Maybe between the two of them, it wouldn't be so bad. Even if Gylfie was still in an odd mood. Two owls couldn't fight off a mob of crows, but they did have a chance at fighting off whatever hypnotising tricks the beaks might bring.

“There! I see a place! Portside!”

The spruce hollow they found, felt eerily peaceful. That familiar smell of pine filled their heads. Soren noticed how quiet the trip had been so far without Digger, Twilight, Martin, Ruby or anyone else for that matter. Gylfie and Soren were always so far beyond words, but something still didn't feel at ease. Gylfie was being more distant and reserved as she had ever been. She still had a few more days of Mrs P’s recommended medication. He thought simply leaving ga'hoole for a while to fly under the stars would cheer her up. They would have to wait for tomorrow night and he pleaded to glaux for a clear night this time. 

 

\----

“Twilight, what are you doing up at this hour? The sun's coming up” 

Duskshine squinted as her large black eyes met with the sun's might glare. Twilight did a few flips with his head to make sure no one was listening before perching on the opening of her hollow. It was neat and tidy, but no one wanted to room with someone who had been associated with the pure. It was distractingly sad. His small problem suddenly felt smaller.

“I uh, was trying to write a new song and...uh..”

“And what?”

“Nevermind sorry to bother you”

Twilight turned to fly away. What was he thinking? She was probably still really upset about her sister and needed space. Always getting in the way!

“Now hold on just a minute there buddy! You already got me interested.”

“Really? I mean, it is about gizzard stuff actually.”

The sleepy barn owl seemed to swell up in joy. Without admitting it, Twilight was her favorite pupil because she enjoyed a challenge. She obviously understood what the pure ones were doing was torturous, but it was also ridiculously boring. Everything and everyone was the same there. This was not the case at Ga’hoole, where a particular great grey was sighing on her hollow front

“Listen to myself, I can't even explain it right. Lately I've been having these...complicated feelings about a friend.”

He choked up there and fluffed up his chest a bit in defense. Duskshine continued to study him. She wanted to tell Soren had asked about a similar question. She wanted to tell him it had been about Gylfie. Instead she beckoned him inside so Twilight could talk more comfortably.  
This time Twilight, did his best to open up, which wasn't much. After he had finished. She had gathered that this had to do with his feelings about Digger.

“ Twilight, I believe in my class you had once said ‘ the gizzard wants what the gizzard wants’. It couldn't be more right this situation. I'm glad you are trying to understand it, but it's going to take a long time before you fully do. And that's okay. Just try to enjoy your glaux given feelings. If you relax and are not so hard on yourself, I'm sure the inspiration will come to you. “

Now with her blessings, Twilight wasn't sure what to say. They stared intimately into each other's eyes. She was truly starting to resemble more and more like Soren.

\---

When Soren awoke, he felt well rested and hungry as ever. Then he noticed Gylfie home. Trying not to panic, he stretched his wings and was about to fly out when he was greeted by her at the entrance... with a rabbit!  
Of course he wanted to ask how she caught it, but Soren decided mentioning her size wasn't needed right now, or ever really. Gylfie was completely capable hunter, and apparently had a really big appetite.  
But it wasn't all bitter. After their big meal to start the night, their gizzards had something to grind and it couldn't help but start a conversation. 

“Do you think she will be like Duskshine?” Soren said rather whimsically as the two of them flew.

“I'm assuming she'll be just as much like her sister as you are like Eglantine ” she replied flatly. 

Then the clouds began to part and out came the twinkling sky. Gylfie used the stars for precise navigation. The beautiful reflection of them in the mirror lakes was incredibly distracting. The crystal clear reflections of the constellations below made them feel like they were flying higher than possibly, up in owl heaven. They kept flying higher, to avoid being drawn in by the lake and this feeling, but it may have only made it worse.

“Don't look down gylfie! Just keep going until we get to the other side!”

But It was hard to be a navigator when you couldn't look around

“Don't be an otulissa!”

“what?” 

“You heard me.”

Otulissa was known to be a bossy know it all who couldn't keep her beak shut. Despite this, she was a honorary hard working guardian and their was no reason to use her as an insult. He was being bossy by looking out for his dear friend?

“I'm, I'm just trying to encourage you, Gylfie” 

“Soren, so you think I'm really that dumb?”

“w-” 

Soren thought he was having another nightmare because of how vein Gylfie sounded. Even though he was told to have been gifted with starsight, Soren had zero dreams of predicting this. He hadn't had any dreams in general lately. Real life was a dream already enough. It has to have been the beaks working in its mysterious ways. But he felt fine. At least, that's what he thought.

Gylfie insisted on coming with, so she had to still care deep down. He wanted to ask if she felt alright but somehow couldn't get the words to come out. They managed to soar over the lakes without stopping but each passing minute grew more and more tension between them. She kept huffing and puffing on frustration. Gylfie was simply trying to hold herself together as the hypnotising beauty surrounded them.

When they arrived at the approximate destination, at the end of the beaks and the start of the Tyto Forest, there was no sign of any other owls yet. But they did in fact discover an empty hollow. It closely resembled the one Duskshine described from memory. In a old oak, with a large entry branch coming off the top of the entrance instead of at the bottom as most family hollows would have for hatchlings learning to fly. It kept the hollow somewhat discrete as flying from above, the hole was hidden. One had to expertly fly through the thick maze of tree branches in order to find it. And that's just what Gylfie did.

He looked fondly at her and expected a “we did it soren”. Not this time. Only more tense silence as the two investigated the hollow. As the effects of the beaks seemed to wore off Soren felt less numb coming back to his senses. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with sadness. He was sad for being back in the place he once called home, but only brought on tragic memories. He was sad for Duskshine, whose sister was still out there but may never return no matter how passionately he wanted to help. And he was sad for Gylfie, who, for the first time since they had met, was going through something he didn't fully understand. 

“Gylfie, listen. I know you. I know you are not feeling well “ His eyes became a little misty. 

“Did I do something to upset you?” 

Suddenly Gylfie - who had been pretending to investigate but really was staring at the wall- began to sob. Even though Gylfie had seen Soren cry many times before, he realized he had never seen Gylfie fully cry. Even when they went to the desert of kuneer.

She cried so hard she hiccuped. He crept closer and slowly so he wouldn't startle her. And gently pulled her close with his enormous wing. 

“I just want my old friend back.” 

“That's the problem Soren. I don't want to be friends anymore.” 

Soren felt his gizzard turn to stone. 

“...what.”

“I just, I admire you. You don't see how strong you are and you have come so far. But I don't think what I want, is what I can ask from you.”

“Gylfie…”

Soren pulled away slightly to look into her big golden eyes. How he would never forget the first time he had seen them. They were kids then, but not anymore. The world was changing. Nothing seemed to frighten them after all that the two owls had been through together. 

“You can ask me anything. Maybe I won't understand at first, but I’ll try to! You are the most important thing in my life. You have follow me through hell and back again.”

Soren lightly stomped his foot on the last part to try to show how much he had meant it. They were Guardians Of Ga'hoole! They came from a place where anything was possible. She looked down at “The Heart Of A Gizzard”.

“Can I really ask you to be my mate?”

The world seemed to dissolve around him. Why had he not caught on sooner? Gylfie Guide was a clever owl and hardly ever became this emotional. He should have paid more attention. He felt guilty, a little prick of pride, but mostly his gizzard that went cold now buzzed like it had a thousand dragonflies inside. Never had it felt so riveted. It would be okay, as long as he could have Gylfie by his side. If she wanted something he would give it to her and more. This became his priority now.

“Yes.” He not being able to help looking down nervously looking at his toes. 

Then again, but this time staring straight at her. 

“Yes Gylfie. You can.”

Surprised, Gylfie couldn't help a few more tears. Her cheek and neck feathers fluffed up in complete and utter happiness. She quickly came to the realization didn't need soren to change dramatically. He would, in time, find maturity. Probably soon sense the spring was just around the corner.  
The hollow was now dappling with the coming of what would be the first warm day they would fall asleep to in a long time. 

Soren couldn't help but feel completed and a little overwhelmed. Bring different species was the least of their problems for now. He could not help but worry if he could just continue to do right by her. He wanted to impress her but there was still so much growing to be done. She was okay of waiting. Neither of them could remember the last time they had had felt so warm.

In a matter of minutes, the hollow was entirely different. A million emotions felt in one night. An entire rabbit eaten. A relationship shifted. Dust that sparkled in the morning sun now settled. For a sliver of sunrise on one particular winter day, everything was at peace. Gylfie and Soren shared a single moment of new-felt hearts merging. They began to melt into one another's feathers as they drifted off. Unfortunately, a moment wasn't built to last forever.

That single, blissful moment that became broken as it was completely transformed into a fury of feathers and claws and screeches. Another barn owl had plummeted straight into the hollow seemingly out of nowhere, and caught Gylfie in her talons! Soren was quick to react. Screaming the high pitched shrill only a Tyto could make. He lunged forward and began to rip at the intruder with his beak. Though she was merciless and had the advantage of surprise, it quickly became clear how inexperienced of a fighter she was. Her claw kicks were slow and she had to constantly flap to keep herself balanced. The three rolled, flapped and screeched in chaos until finally, they all began to come to there senses. Battered, bruised, and completely dumbfounded. Soren pried the strange owl off of Gylfie, who was now trembling with anger and a cut on her thigh. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOLLOW, DIRT OWL” The barn owl, with a boisterous yet noticeably young voice, was fluffed up as much as possible. She was exclusively staring gravely and hysterically at poor Gylfie, who, looked the most alarmed out of all of them.

“Don't you dare say that!” Soren, still truly the largest one in the hollow, lost his cool exterior and screamed in her face. “Don't you ever say that! What is the matter with you?” 

So much for keeping the peace. Maybe Gylfie could blindly ignore these insults, but definitely not Soren. At least he was careful not to tell the treacherous owl too much important information.

“Matter with me? Hah! I'm not the one fliving with a puny cactus climber in someone else's hollow! Disgusting!” Now she had her wings out fully, encompassing the owls inside. However, Soren and Gylfie, who had killed Metal Beak, flew through hurricanes and escaped pirates, were hardly influenced by simple power gaining tricks such as this one.

“We were not informed anyone resided this location. It’s nearly empty!” Gylfie protested. 

“Big words for a tiny owl.”

“Nevermind, “ Soren wanted to gently remind his best friend - who was normally the calmer one -that arguing had always pushed on the wound. The fight had gone stale anyways. She was right though. The hollow was eerily empty. Not a single pellet or down was found. “We are looking for a very important owl that lives close to here. Can you help us?”

“What's in it for me?” she snapped.

Gylfie and Soren looked at other wide eyed. An upbringing of hard laboring work. A young life of knowing the most cunning of owls. Slipgizzles, secrets, and surprises. It would have easily shunned them then, but these two members of the Chaw of Chaws, the finest young owls at the great tree of ga'hoole to date, had grown into strong and bright owls. After knowing so many owls with hidden pasts from the great Lyze Of Kiel who became known to be the humble old Ezylryb, to the hero and friend Hortense, who had been a spy infiltrating St. Aggies. It was starting to all add up. “what's in it for me?” Becoming clear by the way this particular owl talked and lived, even after a simple fight.

“Are you Quartz, sister of Duskshine?”

She immediately drooped and flatted her feathers

“But how…” She began defeatedly.

“Don't worry.” Soren continued in a more confident posture. “We are from the tree of ga’hoole. That is where your sister is waiting for you.”

Quartz opened her beak and looked at soren, then quickly closed it and looked away. The barn owl had a fair amount of white in her feathers that sparkled in the light of the day. Soren and gylfie waited to hear her say something about how ga’hoole was just a legend and that her sister was truly gone. But if Duskshine was alive? what was She supposed to do? What was she supposed to feel?  
She did this double take feature twice before turn to leave.

“I will get some leeches and leaves for that.” But she did not turn back to look at the desert owl.


	4. Chapter 4

When the new desk was built in what felt like an eternity, Digger and Twilight wasted no time flying out on a clear frosted night. The weather was getting better every day as spring arrived. Even the Sea Of Hoolemere seemed to calm itself on behalf the two owls. But that didn't stop them from worrying they might be going into to the mission too late. Although their wings flapped in excitement, there also was a stiff silence between them. 

Digger may be a bit aloof, but he wasn't dumb. The burrowing owl had noticed twilight acting strange around him. Was it truly the flint mop? It had been Twilight who was the one that braved through it. Was it the mission? Was he sick? Did Twilight not want to be friends anymore? The last one hurt too much to dwell on. Owls in the desert are usually are not the most social creatures but Digger had been orphanized. He didn't know what he would do without his circle of loving friends. 

“The beaks” Digger shuddered. 

That's when he realized Soren and Gylfie had to fly through here. A place that wasn't truly scary until it was too late. Still, it wasn't the most dangerous thing they had done, but this wasn't the desired first mission of the year they had been hoping, for either. Even if they didn't want to admit it, both Digger and Twilight felt the ridiculous urges to look around. More specifically, to gaze at their reflection in the lake, to taste the sweet juicy meats, and to sleep in the comfiest of hollows.

“C’mon, we must find them, before we can do anything else, really.” Twilight grumbled mournfully, assuming the burrowing owl was sharing his same thoughts and temptations. Digger didn't ask to be protected, Just like Twilight didn't ask for Digger to let him sleep in his burrow all those seasons ago before becoming guardians. The odd friendship was built from compromise and compassion. Both equally similar and unique.

“Search and rescue operations at your service!” Digger said, a little too cheerfully. 

He hoped no one would need to be rescued. They watched the sun rise in the valley horizon, still flying over unreal landscapes of beauty with no plan on stopping. Occasionally exchanging glances or comments, but mostly in that same silence. Wings ached from lack of use in the winter but it was a good ache. It just felt right, even if everything wasn't. whilst Digger secretly hoped Twilight would at least open up to him on the trip to their destination, but he didn't.

“...”  
\------

 

The full day arrived bright. With the energy they had left in them, Soren and Gylfie were a little surprised to see Quartz actually came back with the healing remedies like she claimed she would. No words were exchanged while she tended to Gylfie, who was still slightly shaking but submitted to propping her tiny let on a pebble so Quartz could apply leeches and then the moss. It was the moss from the beaks. Gylfie could tell by the almost delirious soothing it offered.

Again, these owls has been through much worse, but never had Gylfie felt so personally violated since the night she was snatched as a defenceless hatchling and taken to St Aggies. It brought back feelings she thought she had forgotten about. Feelings of powerlessness, of hopelessness, fear and submission. 

While Soren did not have a valid reason to be as scared, he was incredibly distraught and irritated. An owl diving and catching something was of course not unheard of and in fact completely natural, but never had he seen an owl dive attack a hollow, not to mention there own hollow. Not even st. aggies patrol or the pure ones would perform such a feat. They would much rather waiting out for the victims to become vulnerable or come to them. This barn owl was going to take her chances not to mention risk her own feathers to kill whoever might be in her hollow. A hollow that was near empty. What if it had been Duskshine herself who came with and Quartz had attacked instead? His gizzard twisted in nausea as Duskshine’s sister tended the bloody leg with the moss and leeches. She then wrapped it in clean leaves.

“Thank you” Gylfie tried to sound as numb as possible but it wasn't working. 

It was obvious she was still very upset. Soren contemplated preening her, but didn't. First of all, he hadn't quite learned the logistics or had much practice with it. That made him a bit sad. Secondly, Quartz seemed incredibly disturbed by their relationship. Not like he cared a lot about that, but for most owls, preening was usually done in private. Also Soren wanted his first time doing romantic things with Gylfie to be just that; private. Preening had been the only thing they had not done as friends, really. Was it selfish and stupid? Probably. Would hardly make any difference anyways? As the little owl was far too livid to feel affection right now. Soren did however, stand at his mate’s side. Their soft breast feathers pressing up against one another. A warm reminder the elf owl would never truly be alone.

“I saw the strangest thing on my way here.” Said Quartz, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Oh did you? Soren had to force himself to care. His gizzard-tuition had told him this owl would be tricky, but he didn't expect her to be such a menace. 

“Coming from someone who resides in The Beaks, I'm not The surprised in the slightest.” Gylfie replied as sharp as she ever could.

“The beaks is not all bad! When you live here your whole life, you get used to it's enticing beauty”

“Yeah, and then, you never leave.” 

“Yes, well, anyways, I don't see much other kinds of owls around besides tytos. And I swear to Glaux I just saw a great grey and a burrowing owl.

“Twilight and Digger!”

Gylfie and Soren were afraid to exchange glances, but they did.

“Soren, please..” 

But gylfie didn't know what she was asking for anymore. She frowned and felt the cold return the minute he stepped away from her breast. Quartz gave them another funny look. 

“I'll be right back.” I'm sorry Gylfie. I love you so much. Soren ripped from the hollow, choked up on frustration that he first mistook for needing to yarp.

Now as time pressed on in the full daylight. Circling the mysterious landscape of the beaks became more and more annoying. Finding his friends was more important than any mission would ever be. Soren flew in silence, and listened desperately for any sounds or signs of his friends. It wasn't like them to be this quiet! He glided down to the bank of the lake, once again in revulsion. If they were out there, he hoped they were still flying, even if that meant it would be harder to find them. At the same time, he needed to be at Gylfie’s side. The lake sparkled and he ripped his head away. Taking off back to towards the forest kingdom of tyto. It was going to be another long exhausting day.

None of this was going according to plan and that bothered Twilight more than the disturbing beauty that surrounded them. But it did surround them and at this point, the search and rescue partners had been gliding around in broad daylight in one of the worst places possible. They could feel their gizzards becoming dull and their eyes straining in the bright clear sun. It would be a long time before one of them would be the first to speak, as it always went with Twilight and Digger. Either that or they were racing to say what they wanted to say first and try to win the argument. All in good nature though. 

Just one rest at the lake...surely we we won't miss much.

It felt like it was the lake itself putting these thoughts in their head. And here they thought mighty powerful Guardians Guardians of Ga'hoole, would not be so easily tempted by such foolery. But there they were. A tired owl is a tired owl, regardless of skill or rank or species. They sulked with sore muscles, still blaming the flint mop.

“What's that I hear?” Asked digger. He cocked his head the way Soren did when trying to listen in on something.

“My stomach. I’m famished”

“No silly! It's a distant rustling noise.”

“Oh Glaux! We got crows at 4 ‘o'clock!”

Digger remembered thinking: Could this be real?. Being mobbed by crows once was plenty enough. They already knew what to do in this situation, but they didn't have enough owls to do it! The crows were tremendously noisy, awkward flyers compared to their nocturnal cousins, although somehow they were catching up quickly.

“We need to fly better than we have ever flown before!” The great grey called to his best friend and took the lead. The mob of crows was still a couple hundred yards away, like a angry black cloud. They turned sharply on their wings and flew in between tree trunks, through networks of branches. The beaks wasn't exactly as dense with trees as one might of hoped. Every tree kept a ugly perfected distance from each other. The broad daylight didn't exactly make it easier to hide.

“Wait Twilight!” Digger huffed, flapping as hard as he could just keep up, remembering to pull his wings in when cutting between the trees. “Slow down for a second! Look!” 

Coming from the other direction, above them, was Soren! All three owls came to an abrupt mid-air halt, fanning out their wings and catching air in front of them.

“You are both okay!” Soren called from above, cheerful and relieved.

“Not for long!” Twilight called. 

But as he spoke, soren had already spotted the terror that was approaching. The flock seemed to move in a crazed zig-zag pattern, until they got a view of the single barn owl floating above the treeline and began their descent towards him.

Soren quickly squinted and thought great glaux not this again. but he couldn't blame the crows. Owls had no right flying in broad daylight. This was a time of the day for different part of the circle of life. They were in a sense, trespassing. Frustrated, Soren dived through the canopy of cedar and birch. A few small branches scratched his wings on his decent but he was reunited with his friends again. 

“It's really so good to see you again Soren!” Digger cheered and then pleaded,  
“But, we have nowhere to hide!”

“Don't worry. I do, but I must warn you. you are not going to like it. Cmon.” 

Digger and twilight exchanged glances before taking the side-back of Soren’s flight. They flew faster and more graceful towards quartz’s hollow. Slicing the cold air with graceful synchronized swoops instead of treading it frantically like crows meant they were quickly out-running the mob. By the time Soren pointed out the hollow in which he explained to approach carefully, the crows were a couple hundred meters back.  
The greying white face of quartz poked out and she shrieked, “You lead them here?!”

“Quartz, these are my other friends. We are a band, the four of us. And nothing will separate what we have.” Soren explained nobly, but then frowned when he saw Gylfie’s look of anguish behind the barn owl. He was half-hoping Gylfie would agree and say something about them being a family. Instead his gizzard jumped at the not-exactly-lie not-exactly-truth. He was so used to calling Gylfie his friend, it still felt weird to say “mate” out loud. Maybe he wasn't ready.

“friends don't bring crows along!” Quartz huffed and stepped aside so they could enter the hollow as quickly as they could. The hole was obvious made for barn owl size and nothing more. This obviously wasn't a problem until Twilight tried to enter last. His attempt to enter was perching on the edge of the hole as one normally does,(unlike a certain barn owl) but the great grey underestimated his epic size and with his talons included in the mix, his torso was sure as stuck.

“Glaux!” was all twilight could say while wiggling his neck frantically. It was the only part of his body he could wiggle for now.

“Try to move backwards.” Digger quickly advised. 

Suddenly the great grey let out a terrible hoot, almost like a barn owl shriek. Everyone panicked because Twilight never lost his cool in stressful situations. 

“They-Ah!- they are pulling my tail feathers!” He explained.

“What?” Was all Quartz could say, looking beyond uncomfortable. No one could really muster to care when another owl needed it more.

“Are you all yoicks?” Gylfies eyes were fiery like bonk coals. Her three boys froze and stared at her. Even twilight, who's rear was currently being pecked viciously by sharp tiny beaks. 

“Push him for glaux sake! We can fight them! No bird should attack another from the tailfeathers first. That's just bad etiquette.”

Twilight smiled and nodded while Soren Soren and digger wasted no time pushing with their shoulders against twilight’s face. Gylfie was a good third everyone else's size, but she wasn't just going to stand there and watch. Instead she also began pushing on Sorens leg, in hopes to give him extra pushing power. She looked at Quartz who begrudgingly took a few steps back and then head butted all of them. Twilight's body made a noise as he popped out and caught himself in a hover. It worked. The swarm of black crows were cawing in alarm as the five owls rose from the hollow as quick as they entered and began to puff up and spread their wings around the mob. They were outnumbered mathematically, but five predictors was one too many for simple scavengers. 

“That's right! go on and get sore tail feathers from someone else you wet poopers!”  
The band knew that Twilight would have started singing if he wasn't sore and tired himself. But he made a somewhat snarky comeback, and that meant he would be okay.

They all settled back into the hollow. This time, twilight approached the opening one leg at a time and shimmied in sideways. He grunted at the hollow in all its tininess and digger patted him with his wing. 

“I should thank you stranger.” Twilight finally said, swiveling his head back and seeing that he wasn't injured. Important blood feathers could have been ripped out. Crows in numbers were strong, but not that strong. All was accounted for.

Quartz tried not to laugh. She was one apathetic owl. 

“Twilight, Digger, this is Quartz. She's Duskshine’s sister, the one we came to deliver this message to.” At last, Soren untied the string holding a letter and held it up for quartz to read. 

“hmmm” The barn said as she stared at it. “hmmmm” she swiveled her head in different directions and have the paper a good flick as if testing its consultancy. “Very interesting.”

“Soren, she can't read.” Gylfie finally explained. But to his surprise, Quartz didn't react defensively to her remark, in fact she gave them an honest, inquisitive look. Like that of young bright curious owlets who just arrived at the great tree.

“Oh. Of course.” He said gently.  
“Would you like me to read it to you?”

“Actually no.”

“...”

Quartz ripped the paper from soren’s beak and placed it in front of Gylfie.  
“I want her to.”  
The hollow suddenly felt cramped with Gylfie giving Quartz a look quite opposite than the resentful ones earlier. What was this? What happened when he was gone?

“Very well then” 

Gylfie cleared her throat and began.

“My beloved sister. In hopes that you receive this letter from the Guardians Of Ga'hoole and believe that it is truly I who wrote this, please know I have never looked down upon you. Mum and Da didn't always treat you right and for that i am truly sorry. You will do amazing things with your strength and your gizzard. Just try to pick your fights better. You don't know how important it is to know that I have family left. The pure ones are not family. They manipulate and for what purpose? Here at the great tree I've put to rest all these exhausting ideologies of purity. I am teaching many things about how our gizzards and our minds work. Yet there is still so much I am still learning myself. They know many things about weather and war, but also music and medicine. That is the amazing thing about this place. There is opportunity here. I hope one day you will join me. Maybe not wing-to-wing or even share a hollow, but at least see this amazing tree and fly with legends. I hope i get to tell you soon in person how much you matter to me.

All my love,

Duskshine”

A heaviness hung in the air. All the owls were one way or another, completely exhausted. They were closer now to night than day, but the sun rose high in the air. Twilight and digger felt to much like strangers to say anything. Gylfie had already said enough. So when Soren began to speak, it felt right.

“Quartz, your hospitality has been important to us, even when you could have easily kicked us out. But for our journey home, a good rest would be appreciated. We may fly over sea storms daily, but we are not accustomed to the beaks as you are. Just for the rest of today we will leave at sunset.” Everyone knew Soren was being a little too humble, but for survive in a cramped space with a hot headed stranger, pride needed to be thrown out of the knothole.

“You think so badly of the beaks because it likes to play tricks? I feel like it's the third time i've said it, the beaks isn't bad ones you toughen your gizzard up. Besides, I live on the border of the kingdom of tyto, not the beaks. My hollow may overlook the beaks yes but it is in a Tyto kingdom tree.”

Twilight wasn't the only one bothered by the space or lack thereof. She was trying to itch herself with her foot, as she complained, but seemed impossible with little room she had. The hollow would comfortable suit a Tyto couple, maybe with a chick or two. Nothing more.

“It doesn't seem like you spend much time here” Digger remarked. 

“I haven't yet, Legs. I plan ahead. Now if you'll excuse me.” She wiggled herself to the opening of the hollow.

“Thats absurd. It's the middle of the day.” Digger remarked again.

“Some owls have places to be, even here, now.” suddenly she sounded much older. Before she flew off, she mumbled from the nearby branch,  
“Stay as long as you need to. Don't eat anything in the beaks and don't go near the lakes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Then she left. The band stayed up until their bodies would no longer allow it, hoping that maybe Quartz would come back. Maybe apologize and ask to come with them back to the great tree. Home. Ride up at night to perform good deeds for all owl-kind. But that was only a faraway fantasy. As bizarre as the experience had been, it had been Gylfie who seemed hurt by it the most. There was a shimmer in her large eyes when Soren looked into them. 

The truth was that Quartz’s hollow was shallow and empty, aside from some random owls she just met that only gave her chaos and a uncomfortable message. Nothing could keep her here. It's true that not all owls get along with each other easily. Sleep however, did come easy and that day. They all slept a short, heavy sleep. Enough to wake the night with a sort of refreshed strength.

Still, the gang even found patience to hang around the tree for a while longer. Ruffling their feathers and stretching their limbs on nearby branches. They wanted to see if Quartz would join them. Not a wingbeat could be heard in the forest. Tiny hoofsteps from a deer bumbled along the brush below. Wherever she went, it was nowhere nearby. Eventually, Soren suggested they leave to deliver the news to Duskshine, but the trip had actually felt short and incomplete. Sure they delivered the letter sucessfully, but had they truly completed the quest? Needless to say, the take off left them with a odd, cold and sticky feeling in their gizzards. It was enough to distract them from the beaks. Maybe that's how owls like Quartz lasted so long. They had left their gizzards out to die. 

Approaching the sea of Hoolemere, the moon was still high in the sky. They were in a clear black starless sky and the winds were “calm” (at least for Hoolemere standards.) The lack of stars meant gylfie had a hard time navigating, however she wasn't completely helpless. All owls should know how to make track of the ground they have covered. She followed complex wind patterns but also recognizable trees, mountains and streams to guide them through. Everyday the weather would get better ever so slightly. The icy blasts still tried shoving the owls against the jagged rocks ashore. But breakthrough was happening. Twilight could feel his inner self already opening back up. 

“It feels good to fly so much.” Twilight said wistfully, lungs sighing full of fresh air. This was nothing new, for he allowed himself to be somewhat vulnerably sensitive with his friends. They all perked up at that and continued flying straight through the night without rest. 

Closing in around the tree came at almost full beaklight and the band was pleasantly surprised to see not a few but flocks of owls flying busily around the tree. Although it wasn't really natural for owls to ‘flock’ this was, a single great kingdom of sorts and these owls took pride in their corporation. Any owls who didn't enjoy the company could leave at any time. The season of the berries was surely on its way and the tree itself needed tending to after Dewlap was “retired”. Yet it was bittersweet because the four of them were raising their own expectations. A few local owls flying around, had swiveled their heads to give the band odd glances. It wasn't judgemental just a slight bit of disappointment. It wasn't really.

“I know you are all tired. I don't mind delivering the news alone.” Mumbled Soren.

“Nonsense! Let us all check in and make sure Duskshine doing is alright.” Digger encouraged. Gylfie and Twilight nodded with sleepy eyes.

Flying together can do wonders for lifting the soul. At this point, Digger knew for sure Twilight was keeping something from him and didn't need soren’s dreamsight to see it. He yearned to ask. He wondered if that's what he should have done when he didn't.

The Owls entered the the conference room as usual, only, the keystone was missing; Boron and Baron!

“Soren!, Twilight! Oh everyone you are back!” Duskshine flew down from the perch that was next to Ezylryb to greet them. Her voiced echoed in the room. The meeting room was really empty without the two snowy owls.  
Their Gizzardology Ryb simply showered them with affection, but Soren’s heart did not go ‘thrump’ this time. He simply accepted this feeling with a newer appreciation. He thought about what he had seen the last few days and all this owl had been through on repeat In their embrace and came to the happy conclusion that she was beautiful, but far out of reach. Besides, Soren had a faithful Elf owl always looking out for him. In that moment, he was nothing but grateful.

“That was faster than I thought” She cooed and released her wings from around the owls.  
While the others clamped their beaks in anguish, Soren felt his words fill his beak before he could process them and they tumbled out.

“Duskshine your sister she, well we met her but and shes doing fine but she-”

“I know.” Duskshine’s eyes shimmered with wetness.  
“If she had come back with you, she would be here. It wasn't meant to be”

...!?

“You’re not mad? How are you not mad? “ Twilight squinted. He didn't have owl siblings, but if he did-oh they would be yoiks to not want to stick together during such times! But this was something Twilight learned, not something he carried in him naturally. And the rest of the owls just held their breath. Losing family was not something any of the band could tolerate more of. Soren worried about eglantine the minute he left the tree. It was something he could not help, even if he knew she really was getting older and stronger.

“You must understand, I cannot control her, and what she does, but listen to me,” Duskshine was particularly animated tonight. Her wings moved about as she spoke.

“ I am very happy you went all that way for me. I am. I cannot thank you enough to at least find her and comfort my heart knowing she's alive. One day I will visit her. And maybe one day she will join us.” The ex-pure one actually choked up there. 

“You all did excellent. I will let Boron and Baron know tomorrow night. Now go on and rest. It's nearly daylight.” Ezylryb dismissed the owls warmly, but rather vaguely. 

Soren knew his favorite teacher well. Ezylryb pushed his students and hardly comforted unless it was necessary. So the owls really had no choice but to abruptly nod their condolences before trickling out of the large hollow to go their separate ways. Gylfie and Soren immediately flying off together and no one thought anything of it. Everyone was far too busy absorbing his or her own situations. There was only so much giving that could happen before one must go off to reconnect to themselves. To their heart of their gizzard. Tomorrow they would return to the chaw classes as normal until one day another owl may need their help. For now, there was peace.

But Twilight, defiantly didn't feel like there was a proper conclusion here and he refused to accept this. Also, he wanted to talk to Duskshine more. tell her about everything he seen and maybe….get some more information out of her of the feelings he was feeling in his gizzard. It was all so complicated. But one look at Duskshine was all it took to fatigue his wings down to the bone. He was just outright nothing but pure exhaustion, and Digger had to pull him out of there, making him only more frustrated.

“Twilight are you okay?” 

“Hhmf!”.

“It's okay. Twilight? I am here for you if you want to talk.” 

Then the great grey just felt bad. Digger did nothing to deserve this silence, but what control did he have? It wasn't like he could make Quartz come to the tree. If he could, that would fix everything. He also couldn't stop Digger from, well, being Digger. 

And he was the owl that killed the great and powerful Metal Beak. Sliced through bodies and stabbed through chests and wings of the unfortunate Pure Ones in glory. Except none of this made him feel any better about his complexion like it normally did. But their was one thing he did have control over, and that would have to be enough.

“Digger? I just want you to know…” He sighed and tilted his wings to change directions; the burrowing owl following beside him in perfect synchronicity. He was grateful for their silent flight, as his voice grew low for such a large owl. Why was this so frustrating!

“Thank for for staying and helping me get through that flint mop!”  
He suddenly spoke loud and harsh out of his frustration.

“Uhh Twilight, We got that flint mop together, it's really okay.”

“No it's not okay! You watched your family die! And you always are so happy and upbeat. I still think your jokes are terrible.” 

“Oh” Digger said immediately tried to elaborate while flapping frantically all of the sudden. He was thankful for the fresh sea air to spike his senses.

“Twilight you are still my best friend no matter what happens.”

And the waves crashed like the close of Madam Plonk’s infamous songs. There was nothing more to be said, maybe some day, but today they were happy to fly just fly together in comfortable silence. Flying seemed to be enough for now. Lifting the wings and carving through the open air over miles of lush land and a rough, salty sea. Digger looked at the great grey’s worn feathers as he flew behind him. Twilight was happy and that all that mattered.

\---

On the other side of the tree, Soren and Gylfie found a nice, untouched branch of the great tree to perch and gaze off out at the ocean waves. Both of them, a little breathless from the exhausting trip.

“Gylfie, what just happened?” honest to glaux did we fail? Duskshine is still miserable! 

Gylfie shifted a little on the branch as the wind whipped up at their tummies. She was so emotional right now, she couldn't even think. It was everything from anger to sadness to disgust to laughter to happiness. She laughed for a moment and this caught Soren off guard, giving her a look of bewilderment.

“Sorry, it's just...Quartz and I, we actually did find a connection after all  
”

“Really?”

“Mm” she nodded, and that was it. Usually Gylfie had perfect words to describe her or other’s emotions. Soren hoped she would tell him what happened when he left for a few short while, or why that book was so important to her, but her smile told Soren she was being quiet on purpose, and Soren respected this more than he cared about getting his answer. In all their time together, Gylfie typically did not ignore Soren’s questions and that's what he loved about her most. She did not lead him on, just helped him navigate the world around them. Describing everything in grave detail might bore some, but it was more clarity than an illusion of love. It wasn't like Soren was ever going to run out of curiosity. It would be awhile before any of them felt tired and also before either of them spoke again. Finally. Alone at last. And they were comfortable and free to love, but only now did they realize this. 

“It's crazy,” Soren was the first to speak, gazing up instead of down in awe.

“I still feel the exciting buzz in the air every time I return here.”

“I know what you mean, Soren.”

Gylfie nuzzled in herself underneath his wing. She immediately felt toasty warm, all final winter chill leaving the desert owl’s body for good. And she did not feel small, but rather, as big as he because they were a team and together they would remain. Closing their eyes and allowing the ocean to carry off remaining thoughts into dreamland. 

“I know what you mean.”


End file.
